


Silver

by notjustmom



Series: Colours [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Retirement, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bit squishy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

It had happened gradually until one bright morning as Sherlock had taken off the protective headgear and ruffled his hair, John noticed his once raven locks had turned completely silver. Not flat steel grey, but a bright, platinum shade that fairly glittered in the sunlight. Sherlock caught John's eye and grinned at him as John was finishing up the morning wash. After all these years, his smile could still make John stop whatever he was doing and think back to the first day they had met. The moment that his life became nothing short of epic, even those days he'd much rather forget, was the moment he met the man who had snuck up behind him to steal a kiss.

"Good morning, love."

"Hmmmm. You were up early, missed you."

"Was worried about the coming storm, needed to make sure everyone was tucked away safely."

John looked through the window again, and shook his head. "There isn't a cloud in the sky."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and pulled him towards him. "I'm never wrong. It will start in about an hour, maybe two."

"Let me just finish these up, and then I'll join you."

"No. Leave them. I'll do them later." Sherlock took the plate from John's hand and put it back into the warm, sudsy water.

"When have you ever -" Sherlock gave him the look. The look that made John shiver and he knew there would be no more dishes washed or dried before tomorrow morning at the earliest.

Sherlock took both of John's smaller hands in his own still elegant, capable hands, and led him to their bedroom. He undressed him slowly, and laid him on their bed gently, as if he were a china doll. John rolled his eyes but nodded at him to get on with it. Sherlock blushed, but had long stopped being embarrassed by his scars, the remnants of their shared pasts, and of the time when they were parted unwillingly. Time had treated him well otherwise, a bit of arthritis in one knee and a shoulder that creaked, but to John he was still as beautiful as ever. Still lean and muscular, but age brought a certain sturdiness that he hadn't had as a younger man, he was more solid, less wispy. "Come here, love." John whispered with a bit of longing in his voice. Had it only been a few hours since -

"I can never get over how much you want me." Sherlock murmured to him as he joined him in bed. "It still surprises me, even now. How long has it been now...hmmm...oh...that's right, thirty-five years ago today."

"Since what?" John narrowed his eyes at him.

"Since the day I laid eyes on you, John Watson. January 29. Surely you haven't forgotten?"

"How could I?" John blinked hard, trying to stop the tears that were starting to well up in his eyes.

"Look under your pillow."

"What?"

"Just look."

John slipped a hand under his pillow and felt around until he found a box, complete with a roughly made bow. "What - "

"Open it. Please?"

John stared at him, but lifted the lid and gasped. "Where, how?"

"Antique shop in the village, told the proprietor what I was looking for and he was able to deliver just in time, yes, pun intended, though terrible."

John examined the pocket watch he held in his hand. "It is exquisite, love. Just like my grandfather's."

"I tried to find one that was made the same year, I got close and the maker is the same -"

John's face made Sherlock stop and sit up. "I know I don't always tell you, or show you how important you are to me, it's not really my way, but I wanted to find you something that told you exactly how I feel about you. You are timeless, and precious, John Watson, and you will always be, my one and only love."

"I -"

"I know. I do, always. You wear your love for me in your eyes, in your hands and in the way you make sure I dress warmly enough. Somehow, I believe, I am probably the most cherished person on earth; I have felt that since the day, the moment you first pressed your lips to mine and promised never to leave me. I hope you know, the feeling is completely mutual, now and -"

"Then shut up and show me, you idiot."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but for once, followed instructions to the letter.


End file.
